Big Time Lie Uncovered
by 5SecsOfLARRYcat
Summary: One-shot! What happens when Camille and the guys find out that James lied about not getting a part in 'Witches of Rodeo Drive' in Big Time Break? Do the guys already know? Is James really a selfish, self-centered guy?
1. Summary!

**Big Time Lie Uncovered!**

**Summary;** One-shot! What happens when Camille and the guys find out that James lied about not getting a part in 'Witches of Rodeo Drive' in Big Time Break? Do the guys already know? Is James really a selfish, self-centered guy? Just a one-shot although there may be another one-shot that may link to this one (in the way that it mentions something in this one-shot that I may turn into another one-shot)! This is my first ever one-shot!


	2. Chapter 1 The only chapter!

**Big Time Lie Uncovered!**

**Sum****mary****:** One-shot! What happens when Camille and the guys find out that James lied about not getting a part in 'Witches of Rodeo Drive' in Big Time Break? Do the guys already know? Is James really a selfish, self-centered guy? Just a one-shot although there may be another one-shot that may link to this one (in the way that it mentions something in this one-shot that I may turn into another one-shot)! This is my first ever one-shot!

* * *

><p><strong>James' P.O.V.<strong>

"JAMES!" Camille yelled as she stormed through the door to the apartment.

"What did he do now?" Kendall asked as he looked up from a magazine he was reading with Jo. "Whatever it is, we can fix it."

"Hey! Why do you automatically assume that I did something bad?" I asked.

"I automatically assume that you did something bad because I know you James." He answered.

Camille cleared her throat to get our attention again before looking at me.

"Why James? Why did you do it?" She asked.

"Um, do what Camille? I have no idea what you're talking about." I replied although I do have an idea about what she is talking about but it's impossible for her to know, there is no way she could have possibly found out about it.

"You know what you did. You turned a role down and then told me that you didn't get the role!" She exclaimed.

Yep, she knows.

"Hey, did you know that Logan dressed up as a girl to get into an all girls school just to hear a math lecture?" I asked trying to take the attention away from me so I can escape.

"No, I didn't know that but nice try James, you're not getting away that easily." She said not taking her eyes away from me.

I glanced at the door and made a quick decision to run. I started to run towards it.

"Carlos." Kendall said simply.

"On it!" Carlos callled out while stepping in front of the apartment door and hitting his helmet twice.

I took a quick glance at the bathroom door and started to run towards it.

"Logan." Kendall said simply.

"Already there!" Logan answered as he was stood in front of the bathroom door.

Damn it!

Kendall stood up from the couch, walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"James you need to tell her why you turned the role down, you know that, you just don't want her to think of you differently." He told me.

I nodded, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As I breathed out I felt two more hands on me, one on the shoulder Kendall had let go and the other one on my back. I know that it's Logan and Carlos letting me know that they're here and they're not going anywhere. So with another deep breath and with Kendall's and Logan's hands on my shoulder and Carlos' hand on my back I opened my eyes, opened my mouth and began to speak.

"I did it because you're my friend Camille and it was wrong of them to give me a part and not you, you were amazing in that role when we rehearsed, plus you've been doing this longer, and the fact that you didn't get the role just because you went all out and created a small explosion was wrong." I muttered while staring at my shoes with a blush on my cheeks.

It surprised me when I felt a force hit me that made me stumble back a little in shock. I felt Kendall, Logan and Carlos release their hands as I looked down to see a mass of curly brown hair and felt a pair of small arms around me, I realised why with a shock, Camille was hugging me, I moved my arms from my sides to wrap around her so I was hugging her back. She pulled away after a minute or two and looked at me.

"Aww, that's so sweet! Thank you James." She smiled.

"Your welcome Camille." I answered.

"No offense to James but when did he get so sweet? I mean, I know that he cares for you guys but I didn't know that he could be so selfless." Jo asked.

"That's the thing about James, he doesn't show it though, he's the most selfless person I know, second to Logan, but he is only selfless to his friends and family. He would have given up his dream for me to be happy when Gustavo picked me instead of him back in Minnesota." Kendall explained.

"He risked hurting 'The Face' once when some guys were picking on me for my helmet, they started calling me names first and then they took my helmet off my head and they threw it into the middle of the road, the next thing I knew one of them fell to the ground, I look up James is there hitting another one of the guys, he didn't stop, not even when they hit him, until all six of them were down on the floor, when they were all down he walked out into the busy road to pick up my helmet. When he came back with my helmet we walked to Kendall's, which is where we'd arranged to meet Kendall and Logan after our stunt club, they asked questions and Mama Knight fixed him up." Carlos explained in detail.

"Once we were playing Hockey on the frozen pond behind Kendall's house, we were playing and having a lot of fun, we didn't realise that I had skated onto the weaker part of the ice, it cracked and I fell in, according to Kendall and Carlos they had frozen in shock but James didn't hesitate to take off his skates and all of his heavy hockey gear and he also didn't hesitate to slip into the water after me, he pulled me out, I got a light hypothermia and I was out of the hospital within 3 days while he got a mild hypothermia and pneumonia and was in the hospital for 3 weeks." Logan informed them.

"Whenever he used to sleep over, which was a lot, if I couldn't sleep he used to sing me to sleep with Kendall but if Kendall was asleep or busy he'd do it on his own, he still does." Katie added matter-of-factly.

"He's also the first one to help me if I need it or he will also offer to help with anything. He also cooks meals or bakes, James loves to do both. He also always stays up all night with one of the boys if they are ill." Mama Knight told them.

"That's just a small list out of many." Kendall declared.

"Guys, that's just a little bit too much information." I whispered, embarrased.

"No, it isn't Jamie, people deserve to know you, the real you, not the mask or the act you put up, you're a smart person Jamie, nearly as smart as Logie and you should start to show it, not hide it. Please don't hide it anymore." Carlos pleaded grabbibg my hand and leaning on my shoulder.

I looked up to see Kendall with his arm around Jo's shoulder, Logan and Camille standing side by side but not quite touching, Mama Knight standing by the oven in the kitchen, all of them smiling at me. I looked over at Carlos next to me, he was smiling at me too. I felt a weight lean into the side that wasn't occupied by Carlos, I looked down to see Katie smiling at me too, I moved my arm so it was resting against her shoulders as she leaned against me. I nodded and they all smiled wider.

"Who wants a brownie?" Mama Knight asked breaking the silence.

"I'll have one." Camille said, Jo nodded her head in agreement.

"No thanks Mama Knight." Logan and Carlos answered in unison.

No thank you Mom." Kendall and Katie replied together.

I smiled and nodded. Jo and Camille were already walking towards the kitchen area.

"James baked them." She grinned knowing that, that sentence would be the deal breaker.

"Yes, I want one." Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Katie chorused.

Within a few seconds all four of them were in the kitchen grabbing a few and stuffing them in their mouths, swallowing them in a few bites. I lauged, just a normal day in apartment 2J, or well in my life.

"Hey! Slow down and save some for the others." Mama Knight shouted.

I noticed that Jo and Camille had stopped walking in shock, I walked up behind them.

"Don't worry, this is normal, it's the power of James' chocolate brownies, you'll get used to it." I told them, when I had started to speak they jumped.

I smiled at them and they smiled back. We walked over to the others and sat on the stools before grabbing a brownie.

"Mmm, James these are really good!" Jo moaned.

"Yeah, they are delicious!" Camille agreed.

"Thanks!" I replied taking a bite of my own brownie.

"Can I ask a question?" Camille asked.

You just did but you can ask another one." Carlos replied.

I rolled my eyes with a smile. Typical Carlos response.

"Did James tell you why he turned the role down?" She continued while throwing Carlos a smile.

"No, he told us that he turned it down but not why but we know him, he's our Best Friend, our Brother." Logan answered smiling.

His words made us all smile.

"You guys are my Brothers too, you're the best Brothers I could ever ask for. Thank you guys, you've always been there. Same with Katie, she's my Sister and Mama Knight you're my Mom. Jo, Camille you're also turning into Sisters to me. I love you guys!" I smiled.

"Aww, I love you too James!" Jo and Camille cooed smiling.

"Love you Jamesy!" Katie commented.

"I love you too honey, you're like a son to me too!" Mama Knight smiled softly.

"We love you so much Jamie!" Kendall, Logan and Carlos chorused beaming.

I beamed back.

"Ok! KJ, Kenny, Logie, Carlie enough with the mushy stuff!" I joked.

We laughed and took another bite of the brownie in our hands.

"Can I just ask?" Jo questioned. We nodded. "What is up with the nicknames? Jamesy, Jamie, KJ, Kenny, Logie and Carlie?" She continued with a raised eyebrow.

"It's our childhood nicknames, there's quite a few, we used to use them a lot because the end of our names sounded the same when we did!" Kendall explained.

"Except for mine! I'm KJ! It stands for Katie Jennifer!" Katie smirked.

"I'm Jamie or Jamesy!" I sang.

"I'm Kenny!" Kendall stated.

"I'm Carlie!" Carlos called out.

"I'm Logie!" Logan finished.

"The boys' nicknames are pretty self-explanatory." Mama Knight explained. "They also have other nicknames for each other like Kit-Kat (Katie), Jay (James), Kendy (Kendall), Carlitos (Carlos), Loges (Logan), K-Bear (Katie), JD (James), K-Dog (Kendall), Carl (Carlos), Loges (Logan) and many more, it's hard to keep up!"

"I get it!" Jo breathed out.

"Me too!" Agreed Camille.

They both smiled at us, we smiled back and turned towards each other, smiling.

"Oh, also now that James is starting to see you as Sisters you need to be careful, he gets protective and way overprotective!" Katie giggled.

"I do not!" I objected.

"Yes you do!" Katie, Kendall, Logan and Carlos disagreed.

"Fine, I get a little protective!" I admitted.

They gave me a look and I laughed. Everyone started to laugh too.

For the rest of the day we hung out, talked, laughed and played with the various games around the apartment. There was always a permanent smile on our faces and there was never no laughter echoing around the apartment. If there was silence it was quickly interrupted within 5 minutes by voices or laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>The End! Thanks for reading! I finally have a one-shot up! Let me know what you think! It took me a while to write up onto her but it is finally here!<br>**

**~ BigTimeGleekBTR (Kirsty)!  
><strong>


End file.
